French Republic
The French Republic (French: République Français), often known simply as National France, is a country in North Africa, comprised of the former colonial possessions of the French Republic. National France actively disputes the existence of the Commune of France as the legitimate continuation of the Third French Republic, which collapsed after the Fourth French Revolution and the Syndicalist takeover of the government. It is bordered by Liberia to the southwest, Spanish Africa to the west and northwest, Morocco to the west, Tripolitania to the northeast, and Mittelafrika to the southeast. History Bloodied, battered and broken in the Weltkrieg, the Third French Republic was determined to fight to the bitter end. In 1919 a last-ditch counterattack was proposed by the Conservative government; with an intent to put an end to the string of defeats the French suffered at the hands of the Germans. It looked promising but costly. However, this caused an outbreak of mutiny in the French Army. Seeing an opportunity to paralyze the nation and force the Conservative government to step down and hand all power to the Comité de Salut Public, the CGT called for a General Strike that quickly turned violent after the fall of Paris. These would be the first links in a chain of events that would be responsible for the exile of the Military and navy, and apparatus of the state to Algeria. Exiled politicians decided to rebuild the state from the ground up, and shortly after proclaimed the Fourth French Republic. Despite efforts to completely rebuild the state, it was glaringly obvious that the regime was outdated. Many of the Politicians in-exile were Nationalists, Authoritarian or both which led to the Military seizing power under the leadership of Ferdinand Foch. Upon his death, power would later pass to Philippe Pétain with the help of his protégé, Admiral François Darlan. Politics The loss of the homeland and the relationship with the Commune of France dominates the politics of National France. It's clear to the military junta that the homeland has to be reconquered, considering the limited number of French nationals in the country and the fact that the Tuaregs and other locals won't stand the military administration for much longer. President of France: Philippe Pétain Head of Government: Maurice Janin Minister of Foreign Affairs: Paul Baudouin Minister of Finance and National Economy: Eugène Schueller Minister of Interior: Eugène Deloncle Chief of the General Staff: Charles Huntziger Chief of the Armed Forces: François de La Rocque Commander-in-Chief of the French Navy: Jean-François Darlan Commander-in-Chief of the French Air Force: Jean Mermoz Military The military has two main goals, the liberation of mainland France and the suppression of local dissidents. A large portion of the national budget is reserved for the military so that these goals can be achieved. The military suffers from old equipment and the fact that the majority of the armed forces consists mainly of the locals, who don't share the ideals of the military command. Practically all officers are French. Army The Army (Armée de Terre) is relatively small, considering the huge land area that Nationalist France controls. Its duties are to secure the northern coast of Algeria, where the industry, military bases and most of the French nationals reside. The army has some armor in use and the use and development of tanks has been strongly supported by de Gaulle and his Young Guard. The Foreign Legion (Légion étrangère) is an elite unit of the army and is currently situated in Algiers. The current Chief of Army is François de La Rocque. Navy The Marine Nationale (National Navy) consists mainly of the units that joined the Nationalists during the French civil war. When defeat was certain, the Nationalist leaders fled the mainland to Africa and the Navy followed. It's the strongest part of the armed forces of National France. Most of the ships are from the Weltkrieg-era cruisers and the country lacks the resources to modernize the navy. Still, some newer ships have been built in the Dakar dockyards. The current Chief of Navy is Admiral Jean-François Darlan Air Force The French Air Force (Armée de l'Air, ALA) is restricted to one bomber squadron and as such is very ill-equipped to wage a war in the air. It is clear that the ALA needs fighters, but so far the budget reserved for the air force hasn't been sufficient to develop the ALA any further. The current Chief of the Air Force is Jean Mermoz. Foreign Relations National France is part of the Entente, an alliance dating back to the Weltkrieg. The other Entente members are Canada, Australasian Confederation, West Indies Federation, Dominion of India, and Sardinia. National France has relatively friendly relations with the United States of America, Spain, and the ex-Entente members in Russia and Portugal. National France finds itself at odds with many of the members of the old Central Powers namely Germany and Austria. National France is also unfriendly with the allies of its Syndicalist nemesis, the Union of Britain and the Socialist Republic of Italy. National France has openly hostile relations with Commune of France and claims all of mainland France for itself. Category:Countries Category:Entente Category:African countries